Fate
by Envirosuit
Summary: Five people were chosen for a special job Batman asked from them. But will they be enough?
1. From the beginning

**Fate**

So I played Injustice and loved it, and then noticed the DLC characters. Batgirl is so much of a wasted opportunity! I decided to get the four I'd like put in and make a little story for them.

**From the beginning**

Debris was scattered everywhere. Armoured bodies of soldiers fell to the floor, knocked out of the battle raging on.

A man dressed in a full-body blue undersuit, with a golden belt, cape, a couple of golden greaves, golden boots and a golden helmet floated above the war torn ground. The helmet was completely round except for the very top, where it gathered into a point. This is Doctor Fate.

He floated, hands glowing yellow, facing his opponent. The man of steel. The strongest hero in existence. His target.

"Your fate is sealed." Dr Fate cryptically called out.

"Not before I seal yours!" Superman cockily replied.

Dr Fate grunted, and flew towards Superman with both arms outstretched, palms open and glowing golden.

Superman yelled, and flew towards Fate with his left arm outstretched.

As they grew close, Superman threw his right fist forward, colliding with the short glowing ankh coming from Fate's hands.

Everything went white.

**The start of the Insurgency**

It was night in Gotham. It was quiet, and peaceful, with the occasional police siren in the distance.

A glowing ankh appeared upon the floor of a roof, allowing a figure to float through.

"Doctor Fate." A shadowed man stated.

"Batman." Fate replied with.

"I need you to help fight against Superman."

"I know." Doctor Fate said, walking in front of Batman. "Lead the way."

* * *

In Jump City, a suited person fought for their life.

Regime soldiers surrounded the person on all sides, continuously firing at him. It was all the person could do to dodge the bullets.

The man wore an entirely black suit, with a long grey cape, a reinforced red X on his chest and armoured grey boots and elbow-long gloves. He wore a mask that was shaped like a skull, with no lower jaw, and a red x on the mask as well. He had a grey belt which consisted of many sections.

"Damn! You guys…need to… lighten up!" The man yelled as he dodged and weaved between bullet after bullet.

He fired off an electrical X at a soldier, causing him to fall to the ground, writhing in pain. The soldier was then dragged back, and replaced by another.

He then spotted a manhole beneath him. He jumped up into the air, until the manhole was directly beneath him. He then fired an explosive X at the cover, opening it up. He fell into the sewers, landing on his feet. He then sprinted away.

"Too easy…" His modified voice said.

"They'll find you." Another voice behind him stated.

The man whipped around, holding his palms out with X's ready.

"Who- Batman?" The man blurted out.

"They'll keep hunting you down until they catch you. I intend to stop them." Batman continued, as if the man hadn't spoken.

"As the news tells us all." The man quipped.

"This is not a game anymore, Red X. You have to pick a side." Batman growled, pointing at Red X.

"Well, Superman seems to hate me. So… I'll join you, Batman." Red X nonchalantly committed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good." Batman stated.

* * *

A man dressed in a full red jumpsuit with a silver full-head helmet stood on a rooftop. He had silver pieces of armour on his stomach, crotch, forearms and feet. On his helmets right eye was a tamper-proof ocular sight system. A gun was mounted on each of his arms' armour. It was tied to a system so that he had to press his thumb to a button to activate the system, and then form his hand into a fist for the wrist mounted gun to fire.

His hand was extended, palm out, and he was staring down his ocular sight. His latest target was a man who supported the Insurgency, and needed to disappear.

He was about to fire when his arm was raised by someone. He responded by looking straight at the man.

"Damn! I never miss a shot! What are you playing at Batman? What do you want?"

"Your deadly accuracy." The reply was.

"Depends. Will there be profit?"

"Of course, Deadshot."

"Perfect."

* * *

His criminal empire was in shatters. No one would deal or do any dirty work for fear of being hunted down by Superman and his blasted regime.

A leather-gloved fist smashed into the arm of his chair. It was such a perfect opportunity too! When Black Mask had been taken down by Superman, which left all of his assets free to take. But he had to be sneaky about it, yet no progress was being made. He picked up his pistols, standing up and holstering them in his leather belt. He wore black jeans with combat boots, and a leather jacket with a combat vest beneath it. All that covered his head was a red domed helmet with eye holes.

He was sat in a dilapidated house, waiting for his contact to call him. He was watching the camera screens in front of him as he waited.

A black object passed one of the screens. He diverted his attention to it, only to see a normal view. He frowned, knowing he saw something, and he grabbed one of his pistols.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you." A familiar voice rang out.

The man stood, turned around and fired 3 times. The second man dodged the bullets, staring at the first man.

"You had your chance to shoot me before. This is nothing new."

"What do you want?" The first man growled, still aiming at the intruder.

"I need your help."

"Ah… so now you have the nerve to ask for my help, do you?"

"This benefits all of us."

"Very well, Batman. Don't waste my time."

"I'm taking down Superman. I need your help."

"A noble task. We'll surely fail. But, we need to try, I guess." The first man replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jason,I-"

"Save it. I'm doing this for myself, not you." The man growled, walking up to Batman.

"Very well, Red Hood." Batman replied, turning around while gesturing Red Hood to follow him.

* * *

"Where are you Luthor?" A voice rang out throughout an empty warehouse.

A man stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm here in Luthor's place."

"Ah… I believe I know what this is for…" The first man replied, stroking his long white beard.

"The Insurgency. We need you for it."

"No." The bearded man replied, slightly adjusting his eyepatch while moving to walk away.

"This isn't asking a favour Deathstroke. It's a job."

The armoured man turned back around, facing the other man.

"Tell me more."


	2. To the end

**Fate**

So I played Injustice and loved it, and then noticed the DLC characters. Batgirl is so much of a wasted opportunity! I decided to get the four I'd like put in and make a little story for them.

Told you the story was going to be short.

**To the end**

"You want us to WHAT?" Deathstroke bellowed, slamming his hands on to the table.

"You want us to fight the big bad boy in blue?" Red X exclaimed in shock.

"I need you to suppress Superman."

"How so?" Deadshot inquired.

"However you have to." Batman coldly replied.

"What makes you think we want to do this?" Red Hood coldly asked of Batman, clenching his fists.

"It's either attack him now, or wait for him to find you." Batman replied just as smoothly.

"We must do it." Dr Fate spoke up, his arms crossed.

"Unlike you Mr Fate, we don't have a death wish!" Red X exasperatedly repeated, clutching his head.

"Fate decrees we go." Dr Fate simply replied, standing beside Red X.

"Oh boy, Fate wants me to go get myself killed! Wonder-"

"Enough!" Deathstroke shouted, slamming his hands on the table again. "Were you offering a reward at least?" He asked Batman.

"No." He replied.

"Well, you have some balls to propose this to us, but give us no reward Bats." Deadshot chuckled, shaking his head.

Batman then carefully placed two green bullets on the table.

"Are they-?" Deadshot began.

"Kryptonite. It'll be easy if he gives you trouble." Batman stonily said.

The four villains looked to each other before looking to Batman.

"Fine." Red Hood answered.

* * *

Deadshot stood on the roof, the one eye on his mask having the target reticule over it. He raised his right arm, palm open, and took aim at Superman, who was standing stoically upon a podium in front of a sea of reporters.

"Think you can make the shot?" Red X asked, standing beside Dr Fate.

"I never miss. It's the reason for my reputation." Deadshot boasted.

"You haven't stopped telling us that, Floyd." Red Hood replied, looking down at Superman but keeping himself hidden in the rooftops shadows.

Floyd didn't acknowledge the others, and focused upon his shot. He had two kryptonite bullets, one in each wrist gun. He then clenched his hand into a fist, and the silence gun fired.

The bullet flew, flying towards Superman at high speed. However, just as the bullet was about to hit the Man of Steel, the target was pushed to the side by Ravager, who took the bullet to the heart.

"Damn!" Deadshot harshly whispered.

"Rose!" Deathstroke bellowed in grief, jumping down from the roof as he drew his sword.

"Goddamnit Slade!" Red X shouted, teleporting from the roof to the ground.

"We must attack immediately." Doctor Fate stated, before disappearing into a glowing ankh symbol.

"Bunch of idiots…" Deadshot grumbled, clambering down off of the roof, with Red Hood following him.

As the five reached the ground, Dr Fate floated in front of the group, facing off against Superman, Yellow Lantern, Cyborg, Dr Light and Raven.

"Surrender immediately!" Superman bellowed, staring at Fate.

"Fate decrees that you fall!" The Doctor roughly bellowed, before charging his fists with glowing gold energy and charging at him.

"CHARGE!" Deadshot shouted, charging at Yellow Lantern.

Red X followed his lead, charging at Cyborg while Red Hood took Raven and Deathstroke angrily ran at Doctor Light.

As Red X reached Cyborg, he jumped into the air with his feet tucked beneath him and fired two electrical X's at Cyborg. Cyborg however, blasted them to pieces with his cannon before kicking Red X in the chest. Red X flew backwards, impacting with a nearby building, before getting back up and jumping back into the fight.

Red Hood pulled out a combat knife as he reached the demonic girl, slashing at her glowing purple hand. She floated backwards quickly, avoiding the knife before launching a raven claw at him. The claw's nails dug into Red Hood's chest, causing it to bleed, before he shot Raven in the thigh, dispelling the claw. He then ran at her, only for her to lift him up and smash him back into the ground, before then compressing him into a small sphere. He then quickly fell back into his normal form and fell to the floor. He then charged at her again.

Deathstroke charged with his sword in his right hand, wanting to gut the miserable excuse of a villain in front of him. He slashed at head height but the Doctor ducked before blasting Deathstroke's sword with a light beam, destroying it. Deathstroke threw the hilt at Light, who reared back, stunned. Deathstroke then ran right up to Light, kneeing him in the chest before pulling out a pistol. He then shot Light in the foot before kicking him in the head. He then placed the gun in Light's mouth, and pulled the trigger.

Deadshot opened up his attack with a right hand chop to Yellow Lantern's throat. A medieval knight helmet covered Hal's head just in time, leaving Deadshot's hand to impact the solid light. He pulled his hand back quickly before kicking Hal in the chest. He then chopped Hal in the thigh, kicked him upwards and was just about to fire at him when a glowing yellow mace hit his face. Deadshot hit the ground, stunned.

Dr Fate was firing one continuous ankh blast at the laser beam coming from Superman's eyes. Even as he did this, he noticed the beam slowly inch towards him, stronger than his ankh blast. Dr Fate quickly moved out of the way, the beam impacting a building behind him. Dr Fate then rushed forward, punching Superman with a glowing fist repeatedly. Superman then grabbed his fist however, and threw him away from him with a large amount of strength.

Dr Fate floated back to his feet, hands glowing yellow, facing his opponent. The man of steel. The strongest hero in existence. His target.

"Your fate is sealed." Dr Fate cryptically called out.

"Not before I seal yours!" Superman cockily replied.

Dr Fate grunted, and flew towards Superman with both arms outstretched, palms open and glowing golden.

Superman yelled, and flew towards Fate with his left arm outstretched.

As they grew close, Superman threw his right fist forward, colliding with the short glowing ankh coming from Fate's hands.

Doctor Light dropped to the floor, a smoking hole in the back of his mouth, his face frozen in an expression of shock. As Deathstroke observed him fall, he noticed his daughter's body. He quickly ran to it, before picking it up and quickly exiting the area.

Red X teleported behind Cyborg before kicking him in the back, sending the man tumbling forwards.

"What's the matter kid? Can't keep your footing?" He taunted, jumping into the air to avoid a blast of energy.

"It's getting real up in here!" Cyborg exclaimed, rushing at Red X. Red X went to punch Cyborg, only for him to catch the fist and send a returning punch. The punch shattered Red X's mask, sending the surprised man to the floor.

"Now, you die." Cyborg grimly said, Red X fearfully looking up at him.

"Boy, have you changed. Huh?" He whispered, before Cyborg fired his cannon at a certain frequency, specifically tuned so that it crushed Red X's bones into a fine powder. The man barely got a chance to scream before he collapsed, a boneless hump of skin.

"Damn right." Cyborg muttered back to the corpse.

Red Hood was continuously slashing at Raven, occasionally pulling out a pistol and shooting at her, but she was avoiding all of his attacks, despite being injured.

"Damn it! Hold, still!" Red Hood growled.

"Azerath!" Raven shouted, suddenly gaining two more yellow eyes. She then made a gesture, causing Red Hood to float to her, powerless to do anything.

"Shit!" Red Hood bellowed, looking at the demon girl with dread. As he reached her, she gripped him by the neck before summoning a large raven claw, stabbing it in Red Hood's chest. Red Hood gasped, grimly observing as the claw dug its way inside before clawing at his heart, causing Red Hood to gasp and spit up blood.

"Cease and desist, Hood." Raven spat.

"I'd rather die, demon." His only reply was, staring her in the eyes angrily.

Raven then coldly manipulated the claw, causing it to explode. Red Hood screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, his heart and most of his chest gone. He hissed in pain, slumping to the floor in front of Raven.

Deadshot kicked Yellow Lantern in the groin, causing Hal to gutturally groan, before chopping Hal in the face, launching him into the air.

As he did this, Superman was punching at a golden sphere that Dr Fate summoned around himself, the shield getting weaker and weaker. Deadshot quickly took aim at Superman with his left arm, clenching his fist and sending the kryptonite bullet to Superman.

The shield fell under one last blow from Superman, who received an immediate punch to the face from Dr Fate. Superman stood up once more, before noticing a bullet hole in Fate's chest.

"Oh shit." Deadshot gasped, quickly running from the fight.

Fate gripped the bullet hole, groaned. He then looked to Superman, falling to his knees in agony, as the bullet had pierced his heart.

"Looks like your fate leads to this." Superman gloated, looking down at the doctor.

"I know. I… knew." Fate muttered, blood dribbling through the bottom of his helmet.

"Now, you're finished." Superman growled, gripping the helmet and pulling at it.

Dr Fate shouted in agony, trying to claw Superman's hands from his helmet, desperately holding on.

Superman, with one colossal pull, ripped the helmet from the body, taking the head with it. The head slowly fell from the inside of the helmet, joining the bloody mess of a corpse at Superman's feet.

"I win."


End file.
